Date or Disaster?
by Mat49324
Summary: Sam asks me on a date during school, but becomes worried when she doesn't get a response. Will I date her? Read and find out. Please review.
1. The Question at School

(Here's my 5th fanfic. Maybe this ought to be a good one. I don't own TS, but you already know that.)

Copyright 2004

(Warning: Partial nudity in a chapter.)

**7:19 a.m. – Beverly Hills High School**

It was a beautiful Friday morning and the girls were sitting together on the grass just resting with each other.

"Man, this is such a beautiful day. It almost makes me want to change into my swimsuit and jump into a swimming pool." Sam said happily. She was wearing her short plain blue shirt, dark green skirt and high-heeled boots. (A/n: That was the first outfit she wore in season 2's "Matchmaker.")

"No kidding, Sammy," Clover responded. She wore a blue shirt with a flower in the middle, long green pants, and a pair of regular boots. (A/n: That's the first outfit from season 2's "Nature Nightmare," – loved that one because they were in Canada – the country I've always wanted to go to.)

"It is a lovely day for the beach after school," Alex said. She was wearing her yellow dress with a flower on the side and a pair of black sandals.

Clover and Alex started looking for a good looking boy, while Sam lay on the grass and watched other students walking around the school. Clover had spotted me walking around as I turned and went over to sit down next to Sam, who had just gotten up from lying down on the grass.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" I greeted after sitting down. I wore a blue Boost Mobile/Yamaha of Troy T-shirt with some other sponsors on the front. On the back had Mike Brown's last name and underneath it was a 3. I also wore long gray pants and a pair of beach-like slippers.

"Hi, Mathew. Not bad thanks." Alex said as Sam started blushing while sitting next to Clover.

"Hey, Mathew," Sam said still blushing. "I like your outfit by the way,"she added.

"Hey thanks, Sammy. I like your outfit myself." I complimented back.

"Who's up for swimming at my house for the weekend?" Clover asked.

"That's a great idea, Clover since the weather is supposed to be perfect for the entire weekend," Sam said.

"Count me in," Alex said.

"I'm up for it too," I said.

"Um, Mathew," Sam said starting to blush once again, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what." I said looking a little clueless.

"W-w-w-would y-y-you--" Sam was about to say, but her conversation with me came to a halt as the bell for school had rung.

"Can you ask me at lunch?" I requested as I started to stand up.

I lent out a hand to help Sam up.

"Oh sure." Sam said as she grabbed my hand and started to stand up as well.

The four of us started walking to our classes with Sam and I holding hands.

When lunch came around, I sat at a table for 4. Sam made it through the lunch line first, while Clover and Alex were still waiting in line, but it was almost their turn. Sam walked over with a piece of chicken and a scoop of rice on her plate, and noticed I was sitting alone not really eating anything because I wasn't really hungry. I was just basically thirsty as I sipped a can of soda.

"Are one of these seats taken?" Sam asked walking over to me.

"No go ahead. I was actually waiting for you guys." I said.

Sam sat down in one of the vacant chairs and enjoyed her chicken and rice.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me, Sammy?" I asked, remembering earlier before school.

"Oh yeah. Well, what I wanted to ask you was that, um, well," Sam was starting to stammer, but she finally had the guts and blurted out, "Mathew, will you go on a date with me?"

My jaw dropped, but I finally said, "Oh, I don't know. I gotta think about that. I haven't been on a date at all in my life. I'll try to tell you after school, and if I forget or something, I'll tell you at Clover's," I said as I got up to throw my can of soda away.

"Fine with me," Sam said as she got up to throw away her lunch, which she had finished. Inside she felt a little bit worried while she walked back to sit down with me.

"Hey, Sam. I still need to think about it, but I really don't wanna ruin yourself if I declined your offer to date me," I said to her.

"Okay, I understand, Mathew," Sam said back to me.

All of a sudden, the bell rang and lunch break was over. The girls and I started to walk to their next few classes.

(Will Sam get a response from me? Would it be a date or a disaster? Leave about 3 reviews or so and I'll be sure to continue.)


	2. Sam's Response

(This is the next chapter. This answers the questions I left when I finished chapter number 1.)

Copyright 2004

(Warning: Partial nudity in this chapter.)

When Sam made her way to her final class for the day, she tried to focus on her class, but inside, she was getting a little more worried about possibly not going on a date with me. She tried very hard to focus, but she thought to herself, _Man, if Mathew doesn't go on a date with me after I asked him, I'm not gonna be a happy teen girl._

Fortunately, I was in the same last class as Sam, while I sat focused. I sat next to Sam in class. She stayed as focused as she could for the rest of the class period. All of a sudden, the bell rang and school was over.

As students started filing out of the classrooms, Sam finally asked, "Mathew, have you thought of it yet?"

"Not yet, but I should have your answer when we get to Clover's. Mind if I catch a ride with you?" I asked after telling Sam.

"I wish I could say yes, but I think I'll give you a ride home next time. I hope you're not mad at me." Sam said.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not mad or anything, I understand. I'll just catch a ride with Clover and Alex." I said.

While we walked our separate ways, Sam bolted out of the school to her car, while I walked to catch a ride with Clover and Alex in Clover's car.

"Mathew, wasn't Sammy gonna drive herself and you over to my house?" Clover asked as she spotted me after Alex and her came out of her classroom.

"She said she wanted to drive to your house alone. Can I catch a ride with you 2?" I asked after explaining what happened.

"Okay," Clover said.

While Clover drove her car out of school, with me sitting in the front, and Alex sitting in the back seat, I started to hang my head a little.

"What's wrong, Mathew?" Alex asked.

"It was kind of weird. At lunch, Sam asked me on a date, but I wasn't sure about it. Should I go out with her or not?" I said.

"Uh, maybe you should go out with Sam," Clover said.

"Maybe Clover's right, Mathew. Why don't you and Sammy go out with each other, and then just spend some time with her since you spend some time alone, and the only times you ever get to see her is if we invite you over to one of our houses," Alex said.

"Maybe Sam's already beaten us over to my house, and she's waiting for us and a response from you, Mathew." Clover guessed.

"Maybe you 2 are right. Maybe I should go out on that date," I said.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

**2:40 p.m. – Clover's House**

Meanwhile, I drove in my car to Clover's house. When I got there, I parked my car, went to the front door, and found out that it was locked after I tried opening it. I walked by Clover's pool and entered Clover's room through her back balcony.

When I got in, I took off my high-heeled boots and walked barefoot downstairs. I placed them by the front door, then walked over to Clover's couch, sat on my knees and sank my head into the palms of my hands while my elbows sank into the cushions of the couch. I was starting to get very worried. _Why am I being this worried? He's coming over with Alex and Clover. They should be here any minute._ I thought, trying to cheer myself up. I began to adjust my skirt. I had placed my thumbs in it and pulled it down just a little. Later, I put my hand on my clothes and I started brushing my top with my fingers.

A minute later, I stood on my feet, unlocked the front door, and peeked outside to see if Clover's car had pulled up yet. When I peeked out my head to look, I looked to my right, then my left. The sun was still shining brightly in the sky. It was about 90 degrees outside. While I was looking to my left, my eye caught a glimpse of Clover's swimming pool. "Maybe a nice swim will calm me down," I said as I closed the door and locked it. Unfortunately, Clover, Alex and Mathew still hadn't arrived yet. I was still the only one in Clover's house.

_Hmmmm... I wonder if anybody's home? _I thought to myself.

I looked around Clover's house to see if her mom, Stella was home. Fortunately for me, Stella wasn't home. She was still at work and wouldn't be home until later that night. I looked down at my clothes. I had extra green bathing suits that I kept at Clover's house, Alex's house, and Mathew's houses in one of their drawers. I looked down at my clothes, then the entrance to Clover's room a few times. I had remembered pulling my skirt down just a tiny bit when I had sat down earlier. I looked down at my clothes a last time and I began to pull my skirt down a little more.

"Hmm, when I adjusted my skirt a little, I had pulled it down a little, which gives me some kind of idea. Now, I know this Clover's house, but I gotta take this chance and hope that the others come home in a little while and not right now," I said to myself, suddenly having a sudden urge to strip myself of my clothes.

Before I went upstairs to change, I flung off my clothes one at a time. I started with my skirt, pulling it all the way down. I put my thumbs to my short plain blue top and quickly took it off. I stood in my green bra and panties. I undid my bra and placed it where my other clothes were, which were laid neatly on the floor. All I was wearing was my green panties. I was about to pull down my panties, but I stopped myself, picked up the rest of my clothes, held them to my breasts, and walked up the stairs to Clover's room, ignoring that I was almost naked. Fortunately, WOOHP had given the 4 of us a vacation after a few long missions.

I reached Clover's room, still wearing my green panties. Before I went in, I put down my pile of clothes, stood up and pulled down my green panties and placed it in my pile of clothes. "That's better," I said to myself, ignoring the nudity that I was in.

"Out of those clothes for me, and damn is it hot."

I picked up my clothes once again, opened the door, and walked into Clover's room naked. Instead of throwing my clothes on Clover's bed, I threw my clothes outside of Clover's room. I was still naked as I walked to Clover's drawers, sat down on my bare knees, opened up one of the drawers, and found my extra green bathing suit right by Clover's white bathing suit and red mesh. I took out my bathing suit, quickly slipped into it, and closed the drawer. No longer naked, I grabbed my clothes, walked out of Clover's room, grabbed my beach towel I left on the couch, and went outside to take a swim and let all my troubles go away.

When I made my way to one of Clover's beach chairs, I heard Clover's car pull into the driveway. As Clover, Alex and Mathew got out of Clover's car, I walked over to where the 3 of them were walking and said, "Hey, guys." I had kept my stripping urge secret to myself.

(end Sam's P.O.V.)

"Hey, Sammy. What're doing dressed in your bathing suit?" I asked.

"I was gonna take a swim until you came here. Wanna join?" Sam said.

"Of course, Sam." Alex said.

"That's what we were gonna do when we got here, of course I'll join you, Sammy," Clover stated.

"I'm up for that." I said.

_This is going perfect. All I have to do is ask Mathew if he's thought of it, and then I could possibly be going on a date with him_, Sam thought to herself as Clover, Alex and I went inside to change to our bathing suits.

When we came out, Sam had already climbed up Clover's diving board and had dove into the pool. Clover climbed up next, Alex climbed up right behind Clover, and I climbed up right behind Alex.

Clover stood in her 2-piece red bathing suit (from season 2's "Ski Trip."), Alex stood in her 2-piece green fish bathing suit (from season 1's "Eraser," and season 2's "Boy Bands will be Boy Bands."), and I stood in black and blue swim shorts.

Clover dove into the pool, then Alex, and finally, me but jumped in instead of diving in.

The girls and I swam and played for about a half hour, until Sam and I came out and sat with our legs in the pool while Clover and Alex continued swimming.

"Sam, I thought of it, and I'd be honored to go out on a date with you," I said and Sam sighed in relief.

"That's really great to hear from you, Mathew. I'll pick you up around 7:30 p.m." Sam said happily.

"Great. So where do you wanna go, Sammy?" I asked.

"How about a regular date at the mall?" Sam suggested.

"That sounds great." I said agreeing with her. "So, the mall at 7:30 right?" I said, double-checking.

"You got it, Mathew." Sam said confidently.

"One thing, Sam: you wouldn't mind driving would you?" I asked.

"No, why not?" Sam asked.

"This is kind of awkward, but don't tell anyone, not even Alex and Clover okay. I-I haven't learned how to drive yet." I said.

"Are you serious!" Sam asked as her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, but you still like me right?" I asked.

"Of course I do, even if you haven't learned how to drive." Sam said. "How do you get to school?" she asked.

"My mom drives me." I explained.

"Spoiled, huh." Sam said.

"Yeah, huh." I said, starting to shake inside.

"I still don't mind driving you." Sam said.

"That's great to hear that from you." I said, smiling, while Sam smiled back at me too.

(That's all for now. Leave about 3 reviews in any of my 2 chapters, and I'll try to put up the third chapter as soon as I can. I'll also try to get the next chapter for my "Where are they?" story as soon as I can.)


	3. The Date

(Here's chapter number 3. Thanks to **capm** for reviewing chapter 2. Only one review so far? To everyone out there, please review this story.)

Copyright 2004

**6:28 p.m. – Clover's pool**

Sam and I took our legs out of the water of Clover's pool and took each other's hands and started to walk.

"Where are you 2 going?" Clover asked, swimming to an edge of her pool.

"Where does it look like where we're going? Me and Mathew are going home to get ready for our date." Sam answered as she wrapped her towel around her body and picked up her clothes she left on one of the beach chairs.

"But what about swimming at my house for the entire weekend?" Clover asked.

"We'll still do it, after we come home from our date." I said.

"Mathew's right. Right now, I've gotta bathe, and do my hair, anything to surprise Mathew." Sam said.

"But it's only 6:30, Sam. You don't have to go now." Clover said.

"Clover's right, you know, Sam." I said as I turned to her.

"I know, but I don't want to do something and completely forget about our date, Mathew." Sam explained.

"Oh, okay. I get it," I said.

"Shall we go?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm." I said.

"See you later you 2." Clover said, waving her hand from her pool.

"Bye, Clover. We'll see you and Alex tomorrow," Sam said waving her hand back at Clover.

Sam and I walked over to our homes. While we were walking, Sam asked, "What do you want me to wear?"

"I don't know, anything is fine," I said as I quickly kissed Sam's cheek.

"Gee, thanks, Mathew. I'll see you in a little while," Sam said as she turned in front of her house as I walked her home.

"Bye, Sammy. I'll be waiting. Hope you'll wear something nice," I said waving to her while I walked to my own home.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

**6:57 p.m. – My room**

"What am I gonna wear that will surprise Mathew?" I asked to myself. I was still in my green bathing suit.

I rummaged through my drawers looking for something nice to wear. After a few minutes, I found my plain blue dress. (from season 1's "Wild Style" "A Thing for Musicians," and "Eraser.")

"That's what I'll wear: my blue dress. I wonder what Mathew's gonna think of me in this." I said to myself.

I walked out of my room to the bathroom, grabbed a towel, took off my bathing suit, turned on the water to the shower in the bathtub, waited until the water had warmed up, then stepped in. When the hot water touched my naked body, I closed my eyes, and breathed. Then, I took some shampoo, rubbed it on my hands, and started to wash my hair, and body.

I came out of the bathtub, grabbed my towel, wrapped it around my wet and naked body and dried myself off. I went to my bathroom mirror, grabbed my hairbrush and started to brush my hair. When I was done brushing my hair, I slipped into my plain blue dress, and brushed my hair one last time. Finally, I headed back to my room.

When I entered my room, I slammed onto my soft bed and started to sigh in love. I took a tube of pink lipstick from my purse I had left on my bed and applied it to my lips. "I'm so ready for my date with Mathew," I said to myself. I picked up my snail phone and called Mathew up.

(end Sam's P.O.V.)

**7:24 p.m. – My house**

I was busy dressing myself in my room. I had taken my bath about 10 minutes ago. "Hmm, this'll do fine," I said to myself, then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said after picking it up.

"Mathew, it's me, Sam," Sam said from the other end. "are you ready? I am," she continued.

"Almost. I'm not done dressing yet," I said over the line.

"Well, it's almost time. Hope you'll like my outfit. I'll see you in a little while." Sam said.

"I hope so too. I'll be done momentarily," I said.

"Okay, bye," Sam said as she hung up the phone.

"Bye, Sammy," I said as I hung up on the other line.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Back at my house, I had just stepped out of my house, and walked to my car. I got inside and drove to Mathew's house to pick him up. When I arrived, I honked my horn to tell Mathew I was waiting, then got out of my car.

(end Sam's P.O.V.)

I came outside a minute later. "Hey, Sammy. How's my beautiful date doing?" I said. I stood in a blue Yamaha Bridgestone T-shirt with some other sponsors on the front. On the back had David Vuillemin's last name on it and underneath it was a 12. I also wore regular blue pants and the same pair of slippers I had on at school.

"Perfect, Mathew. Just perfect," Sam said.

Sam and I embraced each other and kissed each other.

"Love that dress, Sammy. You look perfect in it," I complimented.

"Thanks, I like your outfit myself," Sam complimented back. She stood in her plain blue dress and her white purse was around her shoulder. (A/n: I bet you readers are thinking of season 2's "Clip Show/The Elevator," when I mention Sam's white purse.)

"You wanna go to my house and spend some quality time with each other after our date?" Sam asked.

"Sure, Sam. That sounds like a great idea." I said.

Sam and I got into her car and drove to the mall.

**7:32 p.m. – Beverly Hills Mall**

Sam and I sat at a table while we gazed at each other while sipping some drinks. I had a regular can of soda, while Sam had a strawberry smoothie.

"So, why do you like me so much to go out on a date with?" Sam asked as she put her chin on the tops of her fingers.

"I picked you because you looked like the most beautiful of the three, and I have a cousin back home with the same first name as you, and you know that, but I honestly picked you because you looked like the calmest of the 3, other than Alex, and that's one thing that I like about you," I said in real confidence.

"Oh, okay. That's a fair reason." Sam said.

Sam and I leaned over to kiss each other as our lips met each other's as well as our eyes, but they didn't touch each other.

"I seriously think you're the princess of the school, in my eyes, Sam." I complimented.

"Why thank you, Mathew." Sam said.

"You can quote me on that if you want to." I quipped.

Sam and I kissed each other once again, then got up out of our seats.

"Hey, I got you these," I said as I took out a bouquet of roses and handed them to Sam.

"Thanks, Mathew. I love roses," Sam said smiling. She kissed me on my cheek.

"I also got you this," I said as I took out an emerald ring from my pocket and handed it to Sam.

"Oh, Mathew, an emerald ring? I-I couldn't," Sam said.

"Go on, take it. I bought it for you and you only. That's to show you how much I really like you," I said as I handed it to Sam and placed it in the palm of her hand.

"Thank you so much, Mathew. But you didn't have to go through all that trouble to buy that for me." Sam said as she placed the ring on her index finger.

"Well, that's the kind of guy I am." I said as I put my hands behind my back.

"Let's go back to my house and spend time together." Sam suggested.

"Sounds good. Let's go, Sammy." I said.

(That's it. That's your 3rd chapter. Please leave some more reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm trying to update 2 chapters at once like I did when I created this story. I'll see you all later for now. Leave a minimum of about 5 reviews and I'll continue for sure.)


	4. Quality Time with Sam

(This is the next chapter. This might be the last chapter, but I'm not sure. Anyway, here we go again.)

Copyright 2004

**8:58 p.m. – Sam's room**

Sam and I had arrived at her house after we left the mall. We were sitting together in her room on her bed, and clutching each other's hands. We were cuddled close together and softly kissing each other.

"Mathew, can I have a massage on my shoulders?" Sam asked sweetly.

"Okay, anything for my beautiful Sammy," I said to her softly.

Sam giggled inside, then asked, "Would you mind if I change into my swimsuit?"

"No, not at all." I said.

Sam got up from where she was sitting, gave me a quick kiss, went into the bathroom, took off her clothes, and slipped on her green bathing suit, but put on a bathrobe before she walked out, then walked back to her room to sit back down.

"I'm back," Sam said. She stood in a white bathrobe.

"Why are you wearing a bathrobe, Sammy?" I asked looking clueless.

"Glad you asked, Mathew." Sam said. She undid her bathrobe letting it fall to the floor. She stood in her green bathing suit with her sides showing, then walked over and sat down on her bed next to me. She began to lean in close to me and kissed me again on my lips.

"Are you ready for a relaxing massage, Sammy?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Sam said softly.

"But first, I'd like to ask you a little bit of a hypothetical question: Do you ever dream of marrying me someday?"

"Well I-I-I," I started to stammer.

"N-N-Not really,"

I was still stammering when Sam tossed her pure orange hair around my shoulders and pulled my body close to her's with her hands until both of our bodies were touching.

"You're cute when you're speechless," Sam purred softly.

"Sam, I-I-I--" I tried to say, but Sam cut me off.

"Just massage me already," She purred softly again.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, then started to squeeze them gently with all my strength.

"Ohhhh, mmmmmm, oh yeah, this massage is so perfect, Mathew. I never knew that a guy like you would give such a perfect massage," Sam said while she closed her emerald green eyes.

"Thanks, Sammy. I'm one of those gentle and caring kind of guys. Just tell me when to stop," I said.

"C-can you get my back, too?" Sam requested softly.

"Okay. I can get your back." I said to Sam.

After 5 minutes, Sam said, "Ohhh, you can stop now, Mathew. My shoulders feel refreshed. You can start on my back now."

"All right, Sammy. You've been enjoying it so far, hopefully you'll enjoy the rest." I said.

Still wearing her bathing suit, Sam lay on her stomach on her bed. She lifted up her long hair to allow her back to get massaged.

"Ready, darling?" I asked.

"Yes I am, Mathew." Sam said softly.

I placed my hands on Sam's back, touching the fabric of her bathing suit while I gently rubbed her back.

"Ohhhhhh, mmmmmmm, yeah, this is a little more relaxing than the shoulders." Sam said softly while she closed her eyes once again.

I constantly rubbed Sam's back gently while I continued on until Sam's phone rang.

I stopped massaging Sam's back as she stood up and walked to answer her phone.

Still wearing her bathing suit, Sam casually let go of her hair as she stood up and I started to sigh in love just looking at her hair swaying left and right. "Hello?" she said as she picked up the receiver.

"Sammy, it's Clover. How's the date with Mathew going?" Clover said on the other line.

"Hi, Clover. The date is going perfectly. Right now, I'm getting a massage on my back and shoulders from Mathew and man it is so relaxing." Sam said over the line.

"Well, that's good to hear. You're lucky Mathew is one of us and not like your last boyfriend." Clover remarked.

"Clover, Mathew is way more different guy than James. He's really gentle and he's really sweet. Anyway, I'm way past that and I'm moving along." Sam said.

"That's great to hear, Sam. Are you 2 still coming to my house to swim tomorrow and Sunday with Alex and me?" Clover asked.

"Of course we are. We're best friends, and although we have a boy as our 4th spy, at least he's the gentle type." Sam said to Clover.

"Okay, Sam. I get it. We'll see you 2 tomorrow. Now kiss, kiss," Clover joked.

"Oh shut up, Clover. We'll see you and Alex tomorrow." Sam remarked while she blushed and hung up the phone after Clover hung up on the other line.

"Shall we carry on with the massage, Mathew?" Sam asked softly while she casually walked back to her bed and lay down.

"Sure," I said as Sam got back on her bed and lay on her stomach. She grabbed her hair and put it by her right shoulder.

I placed both of my hands on Sam's back once again and continued the massage.

"Mmmmmm, ohhhhhh. That hits the spot. You can stop now, Mathew. I feel so refreshed now. Thank you so much." Sam requested after a few more minutes.

"Okay," I said as I took my hands off of Sam's back.

"This is my thanks for that relaxing massage," Sam said.

She got up, sat on her knees, and kissed me on my lips.

"Thanks, Sammy. Whoa it's just after 9:30. I've gotta be on my way home," I said as I took a glance at my watch.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow at Clover's." Sam said.

"See you tomorrow, Sammy," I said.

"I had so much fun tonight with you, Mathew," Sam said to me.

"Me too, Sammy. Me too," I said back to her.

Sam and I embraced each other, gave each other a kiss good-bye, then I stepped out of Sam's room. Sam walked out of her room to her balcony to find me at the bottom. She was still wearing her bathing suit as she waved good-bye from her balcony while I waved back at her. I blew a kiss to Sam and she blew a kiss back to me. She was still smiling lovingly as she watched me walk home.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

"He sure is a nice guy," I said as I walked back into my room after Mathew went away.

I walked back into my room, grabbed my nightclothes, took off my bathing suit and slammed onto my bed naked. I was still lying down as I grabbed my underclothes and slipped into them. Then I reached for my pink nightgown and put it on.

"Boy it was a perfect night for me," I said as I climbed into my bed.

I sighed in love while I thought about Mathew, then pulled my blanket over my body and slowly started closing my eyes. After 5 minutes, I was fast asleep ready for a brand new day with the rest of us at Clover's house for the rest of the weekend.

THE END

(That's it. If you'll review, please don't do it meanly. Just give me some pointers on how I could've done the quality time with Sam or something. But, please be really polite about it. Please review this. I'll think of another story and I'll put it up as soon as I can.)


End file.
